1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electro-mechanical low backlash cable connectors and more particularly to such cable connectors that are adapted for connecting cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art coupling devices utilizing springs or other devices disposed within a housing such that a tube or other insertion member inserted thereinto will be engaged by the springs and thereby prevented from being withdrawn from the housing. However, such devices have several drawbacks which it is an object of the present invention to overcome. These prior art devices have no means by which to maintain the springs inclined inwardly from the openings of their housings resulting in a loss of grip when large tension forces are applied to the insertion member. In addition, these prior art devices do not provide a means for aligning the insertion member prior to entering the housing thereby limiting their operability. Nor do they provide a rupturable diaphragm covering the housing opening so that the housing chamber may be oil filled thereby limiting their usefulness to clean environments.